majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Dunn
|assignment=Narcotics Division |portrayedby=Julie Ann Emery |series=''Major Crimes'' |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} Detective Stephanie Dunn is assigned to the LAPD's Narcotics Division on Major Crimes. Character Information In , when the Major Crimes Division investigated the shooting death of Tamika Weaver and her son Jeremiah Barnes, it turned out that the shooting was committed with the same weapon that was used to kill an off-duty LAPD officer and the DDA that was assigned to the case, as well as the DDA's bodyguard Eric Dunn, who was an investigator in the L.A. County DA's Bureau of Investigation and Stephanie's husband. When MCD needed an investigator who was involved with the original murders, they called in Stephanie. At the time of the original murders, Stephanie was assigned to the Robbery-Homicide Division with Mark Hickman and Michael Tao. Assistant Chief Taylor also noted that her personal relationship with the case in question would help tremendously. When corn starch was found on recovered heroin and the murder weapon, she told MCD that it is most likely used to cut the heroin before it's sold on the streets. She later tried to acquire the same heroin from the streets in an attempt to find out where it was coming from and who is selling it. When John Barnes, Jeremiah Barnes' father was released on bail, in order to attend Tamika's and Jeremiah's funeral, Stephanie and Julio Sanchez were assigned to set up surveillance of him at his home and to follow him wherever he goes. This gave them time to get to know each other, as they both have similar losses in their past, Stephanie losing her husband and Julio losing his wife and unborn child. They both try to cope with these losses by hoping that someone will eventually be held accountable. In , when Stephanie and Julio were tracking a taco truck belonging to the suspects, Stephanie picked the door lock of the garage in which the truck was stashed in, allowing them to search the vehicle. During which, Julio told Stephanie that he forgot his gloves and his tie at her house, which prompted her to lend him a pair of gloves. She noted that they were not as fancy as the black latex gloves that MCD uses, but rather the standard ones that everyone else has. This turned out to be a mistake on her part, as when she put her gloves on, some white powder that was covering them was released. Lt. Michael Tao later confirmed that the heroin they recovered from the taco truck, had traces of corn starch, along with rest of the suspects inventory, the syringe used to kill another of their suspects, and the Uzi. The corn starch of course was the powder in which Stephanie's gloves were covered in. As it turns out, the murdered DDA was sleeping with her bodyguard, Stephanie's husband. The prepaid cellphone that was used to call all of their victims was also confiscated by Stephanie during a narcotics arrest, and her ability to break into houses and vehicles meant that she could have easily planted the evidence. When she realized she was caught, she pulled her weapon from her desk and attempted to kill herself. The weapon did not fire as Julio had already changed it to a identical model that had no ammunition. Stephanie was then arrested for the murders of DDA Rachel Gray, DA's Investigator Eric Dunn, Tamika Weaver, Jeremiah Barnes, and Emile Fisher. Known Victims *DDA Rachel Gray (shot multiple times with an Uzi) *Eric Dunn (shot multiple times with an Uzi) *Tamika Weaver (shot multiple times with an Uzi) *Jeremiah Barnes (shot multiple times with an Uzi) *Emile Fisher (injected with an overdose of heroin) *Herself (attempted suicide) Victims by Proxy People who died as a result of Stephanie's actions: *Three Latino teenagers (murdered by Jon Barnes in revenge for Tamika and Jeremiah) *Jon Barnes (shot by SIS Lieutenant Chuck Cooper in self-defense) Trivia *Stephanie's badge number is 50705. Appearances Major Crimes Season 4 * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:LAPD Category:Murderers